


Punchline

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Clutching At Straws - Marillion (album)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Yuletide 2013, Yuletide Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-six years after Fish wrote the lyrics for Marillion's fourth album - playing out the fame game in cocaine-spangled nights - alter-ego and album narrator Torch is back where it all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punchline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athersgeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athersgeo/gifts).



> athersgeo, I've been wanting to write _Clutching at Straws_ for a very long time, and I'm grateful for the chance. But, I'm truly sorry, I have strong feelings about this album, and about Fish, and about the way Fish writes, and... there is no happy ending. I'd absolutely understand if you stopped reading here.

  
  


Old men pissing years away in exiled cigarettes  
Home at the end of the bar  
Fifty years of football teams and whiskey dreams  
Tell me, where do I go from here?  
Billboard scores and concert tours, jester’s hats and German whores  
A villa in France, my own cocktail bar  
Did you love me then? Do you love me now?

Scratched out lyrics sounding bitter melody  
Lines on a lawyer’s bills  
Divorce crawling in like a ghost of teenage fears  
Tell me, where do I go from here?  
Back where I started, that’s where you’ll find me,  
Back at the end of the bar  
Will you love me now? Do you love me now?

A cast down colossus, a nationalistic fantasy  
Rank with festered regrets  
Still part of the company, still signed to the company star  
Tell me, where do we go from here?

Do you love me now?  
Do you love me now?


End file.
